The Molly Movie! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: The Molly Movie takes place in Los Angeles, California which is a really way cool and silly adventure about this girl names Molly who wants to become more famous as a star than anything else, until some villians want to steal all of her fame!


The

Molly

Movie

Look up in the sky! It's the dark haired girl we all like, Super Molly.

She is speeder than a roaring hot rod and more musical than a Rock and Roll Guitar.

She is as beautiful as a rose and able to fly around the world in the blink of an eye. Molly loved people and was always willing to help those in trouble. She loved animals but birds were her favorites. Reading books made her feel so smart. She really loved the great outdoors.

Molly loves flying in the clouds and looking at the stars. Everyone loved Molly because of the good she does except for one person, John Jaws. "I am sick and tired of hearing about Miss Molly Dogood. She is not what she appears to be. She has no powers to do anything good. It's a trick and I will show you one day. She's just a phony.

Molly lived on the California Coast. She loved the beach. Molly loved all kinds of fun activities. She loved to surf and tan. Surfing was one of the sports she loved most. One afternoon while out on the beach, some movie makers saw Molly and thought she would make a great star. They spoke to her about a movie they were planning to film and explained she would be the perfect star. It is about a girl who is kidnapped by a jealous boyfriend just for the publicity and reward.

Nearby this conversation eavesdropping, was John Jaws.

What a brilliant idea, John said to himself. She will not be around to make any movies if I have anything to do with it. John approached Molly on the beach and tried to engage her in conversation. "Please leave me alone," said Molly. "I am talking to these men about a movie. They want me to be a star." "A Star," said John. "You don't anything about acting." "What do you know? You are not in the movie making business. Please leave so I can finish my conversation which does not include you," Molly responded.

This angered John. That does it. Molly will regret she was ever rude to me, thought John. He walked away and waited until Molly finished her conversation with the movie makers. John knew Molly would have to walk through the park to get back to her home so he waited in a small are covered with bushes and trees.

Molly checked the time and thought she should head for home. Taking her usual route, she headed toward the park. She was so delighted that someone thought she could be a star in Hollywood. How exciting. Suddenly John emerged from the bushes. He grabbed Molly. She was furious. "Put me down or I will give you a Karate chop," Molly screamed. "You are coming with me" John explained. You are not an actor and can never be a star. "You are a mess. You got no class, no style, no talent, no personality and you are not funny," shouted Molly. Shut-up Molly! "I am going to make a fortune. I am going to be the great actor," John responded. He jumped in the car and start driving.

John didn't get very far because He was soon stopped by a police officer

You were speeding. I need your driver's license explained the police officer. John began searching for his license and realized he had left it at home. What do I do now?, he thought. I can't let her find Molly in the truck. I am in deep trouble," thought John. He continued to look for his license reassuring the officer that he would find it. John grabbed the wheel of the car and sped off. You are in trouble now, said the police officer and she followed him in her car. With police siren going, John led her to the parking lot of a discount store. They were zooming around the parking lot and John lost control of his car and ran right into the discount store window. "What's going on?" Molly shouted from the truck of the car. "You are crazy John. Let me out of here" shouted Molly. "I know what I am doing you just be quiet" responded John. This was just like some police chase out of the movies. The store manager rushed to the front of the store. The loud crashed startled the manager. Fortunately the store was not open for business so no one was hurt. "What's going on in here? Get out of my store you fly bugs! Get out, right now or I'll call the cops." Just as he said that he saw several police cars in the parking lot of his store. They approached John's car and heard this noise in the truck. "Let me out! Let me out!" The policed commanded that John open the truck of his car. John immediately tried to get on her good side. "Say Molly, not only do you have dazzling beautiful red hair, but you have a natural blush to your cheeks. Come here a let me give you a big kiss." "KISS! Shouted Molly, you are mad. Get away from me you jerk.' Then Molly went into her karate stance and headed straight for John's head.

Meanwhile the police tried to restrain them bought. Molly broke loose and ran. She came across a group of friends and asked for a ride to someplace safe. John was still with the police and the store manager, trying to answer their questions. The police let John know he was now under arrest. "Hands up! Let's go I am taking you to the police station." "No I am not, said John." "Take your hands off me." "You better get in the car" shouted the officer. "Okay, okay but when my friends find out where I am, I will be out of here and back on the streets, John exclaimed. The manager was certainly happy to see him go but what a mess to clean up. I hope they never come back to my store again.

Meanwhile, Molly and her friends were trying to forget the incident and decided a concert would be a good thing to consider. Her favorite music group was playing at the Hollywood Theater. The old saying music can soothe a savage beast was most appropriate at this time because Molly was feeling like one every time she thought about John and his silliness. Yes this concert is exactly what I need. She got ticket for her and a few friends and off they went.

When John arrived at the police station he asked if he could make a call to someone who could bail him out. Shortly after his call his friends arrived. They inquired about John and if they could pay his bail and get him out. The desk officer told them they will need to wait a while because all the paperwork had not been completed. Several hours later the officer said they would be releasing John and they could be on their way. They were advised to pick him up from the side door. John's friends got in the van and met John at the side door. John climbed in the van in a hurry. "We have wasted a lot of time. Let's find Molly." John and crew went searching for Molly. They were driving by the Hollywood theater just as the concert was ending and one of John's friends spotted Molly leaving the theater with her friends.

John told his friends to drive to the parking lot and hide near Molly's car. They did. As Molly and her friends walked up John jumped out of the van. "All right Molly you are coming with me" shouted John. "John aren't you enough trouble, I told you to leave me alone." "Yeah leave us alone you fruit cake" said one of Molly's friends. John would not give up. "I'll take on all of you if you don't leave me alone. Right now I just want Molly, so get in your car and Molly is coming with me" said John. "You are not taking Molly anywhere" her friends said in unison. "Okay you asked for it." John's friends jumped out of the van. "Get them!" Everybody started fighting. Molly gave John a Kangaroo kick. A right cross landed on one of John's buddies but John and his team won in the end. John tied Molly up in a sack and stuffed her in the van along with her friends. They soon arrived at a special hide-a-way where John felt they could not be found.

John was jealous of Molly. She seems to have a natural talent for being notice for the right things like her beauty, personality, and charm. The director that saw her on the beach just came up to her and asked her to be in the movies and she refused. What's up with that? How does she do that? These were the thoughts that ran through John's head. John approached Molly and asked, "How do you turn on the charm to get movie directors to ask you to be in the movies? Get away from me you jerk, replied Molly. If I knew you would be the last person I would tell." John grabbed her by the arm. You better tell me. If you don't I'll have some of my friends here hurt you real bad. Yes, we wouldn't mind doing what John said, his friends responded. I am not saying anything and you better let me and my friends go. Molly was sooooo mad. No matter how much they pressured her she remained silent. You could see her face turn bright red. John moved closer. Just as he made that step Molly grabbed him. She turned him around and pushed him toward of his mob. "Take that" she said. "I am not afraid of you or your friends. You better let us go." John leaped forward toward Molly. Just as he thought he had her she stepped to the side and headed straight for a window and hit his head. "Ouch!" shouted John. John felt dizzy and could not get his bearing. "Quick" Molly shouted to her friends. "Come this way.

We are getting out of here." Molly pointed in the direction she was headed. Some of John's mob tried to stop them and Molly's friends wouldn't have it. They found a doorway and ran through it. They were out of there.

John had taken them to a deserted building on the grounds of an old TV studio. "We have got to get off this property before Johns and his buddies catch up with us again." They found what they thought was an abandoned building and went inside. It was a sound studio and someone was in there taping a show. They found a place to hide without anyone noticing they had entered the building, they thought. Suddenly you heard some say, "What's going on? Who are you? You shouldn't be in here. We are taping a show and you are not a part of the group." Then Molly noticed John and his friends had caught up with them. He was looking around to see if Molly and her friends had come into the building. Molly said softly to the person who found them, "please let us hide here. We will be very quiet. A group of guys had kidnapped us and we got away." "Oh my!" responded the man. "Turn around and you will see who we are talking about." The man turned quickly and Molly and her friends hid. John approached the man. John asked if he had seen a group of people that did not belong here. I have been trying to catch them to put them off the studio grounds. "No has been here the does not belong, sorry," he replied.

John walked away and kept searching for Molly and her friends. Molly came out from hiding. Thank you so much she told the man and left the building. As soon as she stepped outside she saw John and his friends in the distance. They spotted her and they all started running after her. "I'm going to tear you apart Molly when I get my hands on you," John shouted. "You're going to get yours," replied Molly. Molly and her friends were ducking in and out of buildings on the lot with John and his friends close behind. Molly found some darts as they ran through one building and grabbed them. She ducked behind some cars and was waiting for john to pass. As soon as he got close she hurled them at him. John jumped to dodge the darts. "You missed," John shouted. He picked up the darts and threw them back. Molly was running, "you are a jerk and I am going to get you and your friends for all of this. Molly kept on running.

The chase went on and on, down roads, through tunnels, on bridges, across train tracks just like a bunch of hot rods. John was determined to get Molly and her friends. Finally John traps Molly and she has no place to go. She screams for help but none comes. Her friends gather out of the sight of John to plan how they are going to free her from John's clutches. They decided to solicit more help. They hoped it would be someone with a car so they could cover a lot of ground quickly.

Molly's friend found a phone to use and made a few calls. No one is answering. Our goose is cooked. Finally they reached Lois, a friend with fast cars. "Lois can you help us we are near the grounds of a old abandoned TV studio, Star Studios. Can you pick us up? We were lured her by John and his band of jerks and he has kidnapped Molly. I will be right there. Stay put." Lois jumped into her car and sped off to pick-up her friends.

She arrived at Star Studios and picked the gang. "Where to?" she asked. We saw John headed for the Freeway. They have a 20 minute head start. I was trying to think of his hangouts but my mind is drawing a blank." They headed for the Freeway. They to every hangout of John's and searched for his car. Just as they were leaving a restaurant near his home they spotted his car about a half block away. They jumped in the car and took off. John's car was moving fast. Lois stepped on the gas. She was driving over the speed limit and a cop spotted them. "Good," said Lois. She had John in her sights.

One of John's buddies looked out of the rear window. "Who is that following us? It's a cop!" Molly turned to look out the window and saw the cop car. She also noticed her friends. Yes! She thought. I hope they stay close to us." John put on the gas and the cop turned on his siren. He forgot about Lois and was now chasing after John. The police officer called for help. John was worried. What can he do? If the cop stops me, I will have to explain Molly. He was in trouble. I will try to get the cop off my tail. John drove faster trying to distance and cars between him and the police. John drove down side streets through alleys but cop was still close behind. John looked behind him and found other cops had joined the race. John's friends were scared. John stop and let us out. We have had enough of this are not going to jail for you. John hollered, keep quiet I am trying to figure out how to get rid of the cops.

Meanwhile Lois is keeping the police in her sights. I hope they stop him soon she thought. John pulled into a large shopping area busy with shoppers. For just a minute he was out of the sight of the police. Molly noticed he slowed down so she unlocked the door and jumped out. John sped off. After the police continued their chase Molly saw Lois. Hurrah! Her friends shouted when they saw her standing there. They greeted her with hugs. They could see the police in the distance chasing after John.

Molly and her friends got back into Lois car and drove off. I hope the cops catch John soon and throw him under the jail. They had driven a few blocks and notice all the back up of traffic. What was going on? All Molly could think about was how tired she was and hungry as well. There was red lights and police everywhere. Could it be, Molly thought. Did they catch John? Sure enough as they crept through traffic the sight of John and his friends in handcuff sitting in the police cars was very clear. Molly saw one of the officer standing near the curb and asked what was going on. He said some has man and his friends went on a high speed joy ride and had the police chasing him. He will be going to jail for a while. Molly thanked the officer and cheered for joy once she was out of his sight.

Lois took Molly home and dropped her other friends off as well. What a day. What a race. What a scare but what a relief. John and his buddies are in jail and I am at home. This was like a script from a movie and just like the movies it has a happy ending.


End file.
